Naruto of the numeron code
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Challenge from Aclux No summary at the moment


Naruto of the Numeron Code

Water...

And still water to no end ...

.

A sea of water or at least the feeling you get when it sinks to how much? One thousand? Two thousand? Three thousand feet underwater or whatever has sunk Naruto, every night from memory he finds himself here in these deep waters where the light of the sun or the moon does not arrive. Why did you ask the boy? Why was this happening every night? He who sinks into a dark and silent sea and then after a light tears this blanket of darkness a light that starts from something similar to a card or something that vaguely remembers it, for some reason it feels a connection with the source of the light as if he were to know it. And without realizing it, in front of the light source, while Naruto tries without knowing why to grasp or touch the strange paper it emits a blinding light to force it to repair the eyes, when the glow is attenuated here that again finds itself in the darkness and I do not see the strange luminous paper anywhere, back to the starting point many would think at this point if it were not that suddenly something slashed again the darkness or a golden dragon whose spiraled body from which one glimpses of the lights that recall the galaxies and the lights, for a moment the gaze of the dragon is set to analyze Naruto and vice versa, the moment that seems to last an eternity broke off when the dragon issued a loud roar and after the chaos you follow from the dragon a light comes out more dazzling than that the card issued, what Naruto managed to see even though the eyes were protecting the wonder, from the dragon whole galaxies, stars, planets in short, the universe came to be created, when calm seemed to reign in those moments the blond's mind focus on what had happened to the majestic creature? The answer came to him after I found him in the same spot as before, only that he was ill or gave the impression ...

.

Why?...

Why did the sight of it make him sick? ...

.

Why did he find the unjust thing? Somehow absurd Naruto knows that the dragon was about to die after who knows how long it is that after finding a way to escape loneliness here is the irony that can not see what you created, for our blond despite being in an area unknown and did not understand what the hell he was doing and what he had to do with him a part of him wanted to scream, cry curse on what he considered unfair, wrong or whatever he described the scene he is seeing, the last thing the dragon he did he shed a tear from which his essence was enclosed, emotions, soul. On one side of the tear was created what was called "Code Numeron" and Naruto was surprised when the code was the strange object / card that saw just wake up in this mystery / absurdity in which it is found, from it they came to originate the cards "Number" immediately a portal opens and suck the tear and the code containing the cards and for the umpteenth time a luca coming from who knows where he forced Naruto to cover his eyes while wondering what other madness awaited him or where it would appeared...

.

...

Again water ...

A sea of never-ending water ...

.

At this point Naruto's patience is about to reach the critical level before it sinks into this sea in who knows what place, then a strange object similar to a card sends it somewhere where the light could not be seen anywhere, as if not enough that a dragon appears in front of him that then emits from his body a light that rips, disintegrates, splits the darkness that surrounded them the two and then as "BOOOMMMM" an explosion from which emerge stars, galaxies, planets and everything what concerns the cosmic space and then comes the excruciating part to which Naruto sincerely would have done without it or the death of the dragon of which the blond felt a connection or link with the mythical creature, before exhaling the last breath the dragon cried a tear from which it is imbued with its emotions, essence, soul as the naruto knows this did not even know it knows it is enough even if it would like to know. With all these oddities and the fact that he was trying to make sense of everything to Naruto the fact that he was sinking but that this time compared to rhyme was about to touch the ground, at least now he could look for something or someone now the fact that this was a dream was out of the question and if it were certainly it should check the expiration date of its foods and if they are not the cause then the madness is taking it in style, walking without a goal because he knew what to look for and has of the indications to orientate it so much so it was worth relying on chance.

.

Darkness on darkness even if there was light that the ground emitted but defining it light would be a euphemism a faint glow would be the best term, after what begins to be an eternity of wandering in thin air and with little light the feeling of having lost increases if not that has no idea where the hell is and what to look for, after being literally exhausted for walking for who knows how tiredness begins to make you feel who is dream or whatever is finished certainly does not help, closing his eyes while summarizes everything he did before sleeping, maybe looking for a clue if there ever was or something to justify or explain this enigma in which he finds himself, but before he could start thinking here, a noise from a door and the heavy ones echoes.

.

In the air a door of a strange building that was not there before is official or fate or god or whatever was behind it all you had to have fun to see like a show of some kind. Entering the temple, palace you could see that it inspired some kind of nobility sense of power but no sense of arrogance that he could observe from some of the village, wandering for the runners Naruto was impressed by the style in which they furnished and despite him is not a big fan of architecture and counting that the place in part seemed damaged in some places was still beautiful and impressive, after a wander around here is a room that struck and intrigued, the doors similar to those of the entrance only that there they were depicted of strange symbols and drawings of which he saw dragons among which what he saw give life to everything, something inside him called him begged him to come in there and something in Naruto tells him to cross. Finally here is that cross the threshold ...

.

What is this?...

A throne room? ...

Why do you hear ... Nostalgia? ... Sadness? ... Why does Naruto hear this? ...

.

The room emanates the same aura throughout the palace or a sense of nobility and power only that here the feeling is stronger, approaching the throne Naruto sees from there something two hanging one looks like a kind of stylized golden key and the other some symbol that reminds him of something but that he can not bring to focus, who knows pushes him to wear them at the neck as if to say that they were his property, so the place was abandoned and no one saw it, so it is unlikely that anyone would complain if he wears them. Once put Naruto resumes his exploration in looking for something that gave him an idea or clue in which delirium or whatever was meddling, rummaging in the room that he did not know why he did not go to look in the other rooms, between old furniture footprint in pieces or in disuse in the research Naruto finds a mirror dusty even if some parts of the decorative materials are a bit shabby and other dented the mirror or the glass was in place in a moment of pure curiosity our mustachioed blonde tries to see how the pendants they are, for the rest the ornaments around his neck are well enough but after a strong headache is making itself felt as if something were to explode from his meninges, from there a fragmented series of images, sounds and names Naruto was pulled without him a moment of truce as if it had been invested in full by a herd ...

.

Code number ...

Chaos Power ...

The dragon of light and time ...

Zexal power ...

.

Now Naruto is on the verge of this dream or nightmare absurd, again because of him !? Why do you feel emotions of sadness or something else seeing that dragon and the other visions you saw just now !? Why do you feel you know and feel some kind of connection to this "Numeron Code" !? His questions fall unanswered as another bright event dazzles the room, certainly those behind it must love the light shows. Finally, after the light has subsided, you can see in what nth place unknown and absurd that then Naruto would have done better to stay with his eyes closed as he finds himself in some size with red, yellow and blue colors but the most important and scary part and that he is literally surrounded by an army of monsters of various shapes and sizes, but for some reason no one was attacking him as you would expect from monsters / dragon / demons and any other monster he can not identify. The monsters step aside to open a passage as if they invite him to walk towards the end of the path where he saw a kind of figure that seems to wait for him, not having other options and did not want to infuriate them Naruto starts because he wants to get to the end of this dreamy madness in which it is catapulted and most importantly understand what the heck was happening to him ...

.

"Gah!" Naruto cried out sweat running down his back as he gasp taking deep breaths as he looks down at his palms.

'That same dream again, just what in the world us going on. ' Naruto thought before looking up at his clock. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto cried out jumping out of bed.

After getting dressed Naruto began running through the streets of the wondrous city of Heartland City.

"Hey Yukimura!" A voice called out causing Naruto to look up and see a young man his age this young man is Yuma Tsukumo.

"Hey Yuma what's up?" Naruto said as Yuma began jogging alongside him. "You running late again huh?"

"Hehehe, yeah Bronk just rushed passed me, and I had to stop some litter bots from tossing out my deck." Yuma replied bashfully.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the boy, Naruto had known Yuma since he'd moved to Heartland City Yuma was what someone would call the class clown. He constantly acted like a goofball and competed in challenges which only ended up injuring or embarrassing him. But no matter how many times he failed, Yuma would just get back up and try again. It was a stubborn determination which Naruto liked about Yuma.

The two boys were currently out on the courtyard where several students were engaging in duels.

"Yuma, Yukimura!" A young woman cried catching the boys attention as they looked over to see a young 13 year old woman this girl was Kotori she wore the first-year uniform for girls. It was a schoolgirl outfit that had a pink collar and skirt. She had orange eyes and green hair that was tied back into a bun by a red ribbon.

"What's wrong Kotori?" Naruto asked

"We've got trouble!" Kotori said pointing up a flight of stairs. Naruto stopped laughing and looked up. He quickly put his D-Gazer on and it flared into life, informing him of the current duel that was taking place. A screenshot of a person appeared in his lens.

"It's Bronk," Naruto said. Bronk was a large boy for his age. He wore the first-year uniform like his friends except he had a red cap on top of his head. This was against school rules but Bronk didn't care one bit. His hair stuck out from the front and sides of his cap. From what they could see what was happening, Bronk appeared to be struggling. The trio ran up the stairs to go and support their friend, only to realise it would all be in vain when they saw his opponent.

"Big Jaws and Skull Kraken" Yuma breathed as they saw the two monsters Bronk was facing off against. The first monster was a giant shark that had a bladed fin and a huge set of mechanical jaws and large sharp teeth that were too big to fit in its mouth. The next monster was the result of a cross between a human skull and an octopus. It was black and appeared to be made from bones. The most disturbing thing about it was the fact that the skull was upside down.

"If they're there then that means Bronk's opponent is-" Naruto began.

"Shark" finished Yuma. Bronk's opponent was indeed Ryoga 'Shark' Kamishiro. He was notorious around the school for being a bully and would take an opponent's deck if they lost. Shark, as everyone called him had dark blue eyes and pale skin. His hair was purple and hung down to look like tentacles, but curled up on the ends. He also had a light blue crown in front of his forehead. He also wore the Heartland Academy Second-Year uniform. This was the same as the first-year uniform except it had green-lined sleeves, tie and collar. He also had two grey rings on his right hand.

Shark: 4000

Bronk: 800

"Alight Bronk, since I have two monsters on my field with the same level, I can use them to Xyz Summon!" Shark announced. He then raised his hand in the air.

"So now I overlay my level 3 Big Jaws and Skull Kraken!" The two monsters then glowed their own respective attribute colours. Big Jaws blue for water and Skull Kraken purple for dark. They shot up into the air as streams of energy while Bronk and the spectators watched in amazement. A red portal opened up in front of Shark and the two monsters sailed in.

"Xyz summon! Come forth! Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000)!" Shark's new monster that burst out of the ground was a pair of sharks that were attached to the orange frame of a strange machine. This machine seemed to have small wings in place of the shark's fins and had a black compartment underneath them which stored its weapons. The shark's eyes were covered by the glass that was in front of them. Above the shark's heads was an additional wing that acted as support.

"Woah, an Xyz summon," Kotori said in awe.

"Yeah!" Yuma said ecstatically. "The coolest part about Xyz monsters is that the monsters used become overlay units. This allows them to support their new monster" Yuma explained. "I don't have a single Xyz monster, but I think their awesome" he continued.

"Now Aero Shark! Attack him directly!" Shark ordered. The war machine obeyed and flew towards Bronk at an alarming speed, its jaws glowing white. It slammed into Bronk and knocked him off his feet as the last of his lifepoints were erased.

Bronk:800= 0

"Bronk…" Yuma said worriedly.

"As per rules of our agreement, I'll be taking this" Shark said as he picked up Bronk's deck.

"What do you think you're doing with Bronk's deck?" Yuma yelled out. Shark turned to see Yuma, Kotori and Naruto standing there.

"You again" he growled angrily.

"What are you doing with Bronk's deck? I won't ask again." Yuma snapped angrily.

"Hey! Do you know who you're messing with?" One of Shark's lackeys said.

"Yeah, I know alright" Yuma countered. "The school bully Shark." Shark smiled.

"I'm no bully. I won this deck fair and square" he said raising his prize.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple really. Me and Bronk had a small deal. The winner would take the loser's deck" Shark explained.

"Is this true?" Yuma asked Bronk.

"It is," Bronk said shamefully. "But I had too! The said that I was a wannabe duelist who had no real talent and that I'd get nowhere."

Yuma growled at Shark angrily. These days Shark was just a horrible bully to everyone. He couldn't believe that they used to be friends.

"Well I guess that means Shark is no true duelist then since he steals other people's decks," Naruto said spitefully as he glared at Ryouga. 'Ryouga did what happen to Rio cause you to change like this?' Naruto thought thinking back to when he would visit Heartland City and met the Kamishiro siblings.

"Wow Ryoga you've really fallen, Rio would be disappointed in you." Naruto said causing Shark to stiffen.

"Who the hell are you, how do you know my sister!?" Shark yelled demandingly as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"If you wanna find out then how about you make me tell you." Naruto said holding up his deck. "You face me and Yuma in a duel, we win you give Bronk his deck back, you win I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Shark smirked at the boys demand. "Fine by me I'll crush the both of you at once." He said turning his back to the four friends as he walked away.

.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself floating in an endless white void before he witnessed a golden light shining above him he looked up to see a large golden dragon of golden light. "Child of Destiny the path way to your future has been carved out before, follow the light within and you shall find your destiny." The Dragon spoke before twelve beams of light shot down towards Naruto circling around him, he reached out and touched out unleashing a bright blue light.

.

"Huh, what was that just now?" Naruto asked himself before he heard his D-Pad ring seeing it was Yuma calling no doubt to tell him where their duel with Shark was going to take place.


End file.
